The Second Christ
Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Was known as the Second Christ Origin: Needless Gender: Male (in his human form) Age: Unknown Classification: He was recognized as a God or son of God. Actually, is a creature from a alternative universe called Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (At least type 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Superhuman Speed, Elemental Manipulation including Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting (Capable of controlling his own molecular structure), Sizeshifting, Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Capable of absorbing the "unseen" ones), Summoning (Can summon spirits and demons), Molecular Manipulation (Can speed up molecules. Psychokinesis allows him to control matter on a molecular level), Heat Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Control (Via Black Attraction and Voice), Healing (Via Doppelganger and Egoic Lotus), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield and Attack Reflection (Via Shield of Aegis), Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Via Fragrance), Body Puppetry (Via Fragrance and Psychokinesis), Thread Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Via Psychokinesis and Blackout Invoke), Non-Physical Interaction, Hair Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Via Fragrance), Counter (The Second Christ does not necessary need to defend or dodge, any time one attack is directed against him he passively counters with a power of the inverse nature than the one is attacking him), Immunity to Power Nullification (All the Seconds Christ's powers are innate of him, they aren't different from eating or breathing), Technological Intuition Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Even when using a human body, he should be comparable to the other Angels). Several of his abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Faster than Adam Arclight, who can easily outspeed Setsuna) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Was able to lift a destroyed skyscraper with one arm). Higher with Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation (Decrease the weight of objects) and Magnetism. Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+, higher with Gravity Manipulation and Shapeshifting. Durability: Large Mountain level+ (Both him and the other Angel survived and explosion that blew up a significant portion of Japan), higher with the Aegis Shield (This shield is capable to stop and reflect attacks from another Angel and even stop intangible attacks) Stamina: Likely extremely high, strongest Needless in the planet, only surpassed by Almighty Blade. Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None noticeable Intelligence: Likely very wise. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Second Christ possesses all the powers from any Needless Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz Profile (Speed equalized, Mage Ainz was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Needless Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Thread Users Category:Absorption Users